


Three-dimensional Love

by whenineternal



Series: Everybody's got their poison (Mine is Sugar) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sugar Daddy, Unconventional Daddy/Baby Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Jaehyun should never have expected Doyoung to play by any rules but his own.





	Three-dimensional Love

Blindfolded and handcuffed to the wrought iron headboard of Doyoung’s bed, Jaehyun sits, tapping his toes together in anticipation over what the elder is going to do to him next.

Doyoung told him he was being rewarded for being a good boy, and the toys are all a part of that, but being left on his own afterwards is more reminiscent of a punishment.

He can hear movement around him, Doyoung is opening and closing drawers, sometimes pulling things out of them that will make a rattling noise when shaken or a snap in the air so loud Jaehyun jumps involuntarily. The flutter of heavy curtains sounds from his left, the partitioning to Doyoung’s closet being roughly moved aside no doubt, and Jaehyun starts to wonder if he is being played with.

It wouldn’t be the first time Doyoung has promised him a reward that turned out to be a punishment in disguise. Jaehyun doesn’t always realise when he is being a bad boy.

Doyoung makes a sound of triumph, muted most likely by distance and the heavy curtains separating them, and Jaehyun counts his steps on the hardwood floor until the mattress sinks a little beside his left foot.

A hand lands on his leg, fingers folding around his ankle, and Jaehyun holds his breath when something soft tickles the sole of his left foot and in between his toes.

He is not particularly ticklish, so the feathery sensation is as much pleasurable as it is titillating.

“Sorry I took so long,” Doyoung murmurs, his hand on Jaehyun’s ankle glides further up his calf, digging fingers into soft flesh in a gentle massage.

“Didn’t mean to leave you alone.”

Jaehyun sighs gently, a high sound of contentment, while his toes wriggle under the onslaught.

There is music playing softly in the background, something jazzy that Doyoung likes listening to and Jaehyun has never heard of, and the ambience it creates is a soothing kind of excitement.

“I was starting to think I had done something wrong,” Jaehyun says quietly, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“No Jaehyuna, nothing wrong. You’re the best boy I could have ever asked for,” Doyoung assures him, as he has done so many times in the past, and Jaehyun preens at the praise. Doyoung chuckles lowly at him when his body tenses, shoulders rising towards his ears and chest puffing out just the slightest, before relaxing again, and the sound sets off a swarm of butterflies in Jaehyun’s stomach.

Only three months ago he would have laughed at the thought that pleasing someone else, even with something so tiny as making them laugh like Doyoung did, would bring him so much joy.

“I’ve never met a guy who could please me properly in bed even,” he probably would have said, and he wouldn’t be lying.

Doyoung, from the beginning, was nothing like any other man Jaehyun has ever met, and that is precisely the reason he was so drawn to him in the first place. And the promise he held in front of him of a relationship unlike anything Jaehyun has ever experienced is what made him stay.

Doyoung likes being in control, has an incessant need to have the upper hand in everything, and Jaehyun enjoys being at his mercy more than he was prepared for.

“You okay?” Doyoung asks and runs the soft feathery toy up and down the length of Jaehyun’s right leg.

Jaehyun hums in the positive, the sound coming out a little choked as the feather swishes abruptly over his cock.

“Did that tickle?” Doyoung baits in a light, teasing voice and Jaehyun shakes his head minutely and hums again, this time in the negative.

“No? I guess I’ll try somewhere else then,” Doyoung fakes a disappointed tone and runs the feather over Jaehyun’s chest, focusing primarily on his sensitive nipples.

Jaehyun groans in discontent and grunts lowly when Doyoung smacks him between his pectorals with the thin shaft of the feather toy.

“Sorry daddy,” he whispers and lets his head fall back against the headboard, guided by the flimsy toy.

“Keep your head like that,” Doyoung says in that low, strict voice that tells Jaehyun to listen and do as he is told.

A muted click as the toy is thrown to the floor precedes the bed shifting as Doyoung climbs into the middle of it and sits between Jaehyun’s legs.

Jaehyun can feel the heat from Doyoung’s body as the elder looms over him and he breathes in the musky scent of his sweat mixed with the soft smell of his shampoo as Doyoung plants a chaste kiss on his forehead, followed by several more down the side of his face.

Doyoung’s hands are digging into the mattress on either side of Jaehyun’s hips, his wrists pressed tight against him and boxing him in between his arms.

This feeling of vulnerability used to scare Jaehyun, being so open, so on display, for Doyoung to scrutinize, to touch and mould to his whim. That was before he learnt to trust Doyoung, when this was only a thrilling past time and some very expensive gifts and not the potential for a lifelong love.

It took him a month to trust Doyoung implicitly, two for his heart to tell him exactly what he wanted and three months to realise that Doyoung felt the same, and was just as terrified because of it.

Doyoung bites kisses down Jaehyun’s neck, licks up his throat from between his prominent collarbones to the underside of his round chin, tongue flicking over the edge of it with a wet pop.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to stick his tongue out a little, hoping Doyoung will be enticed enough to kiss him and he moans happily around Doyoung’s tongue as it slips past his parted lips and glides around his own.

Their tongues move leisurely between open mouths as Doyoung’s fingers tip-toe up Jaehyun’s spine, rubbing circles into every vertebra, twenty-four firm swipes of his thumbs.

Doyoung is always meticulous like that; ten white dinner plates and ten white soup bowls to match, ten sets of silverware for an even number, two similar lamps on either side of the love seat for symmetry. Twelve kisses from Jaehyun’s forehead to his collarbone, and twelve on the opposite side as well.

“How is your group assignment coming along?” Doyoung asks against his right pec, tracing the side of it with his tongue before laying his mouth over his nipple and sucking softly. Jaehyun can’t quite believe that he is asking him about schoolwork at a time like this, but he can’t abstain from answering either, so he clenches his eyes shut and tries to focus on what he had done in the last two hours he was on campus that day.

His mind draws a blank as Doyoung swipes his tongue in slow circles over his nipple and he moans choppily instead as he tugs a little on his handcuffs.

“Answer me Jaehyun,” Doyoung warns and bites down on his nipple, not hard enough to hurt, but Jaehyun can almost feel the pinch anyway from his memory alone.

“Good,” he quips and breathes in a hiss of air through his teeth as Doyoung bites harder around the nub in his mouth.

“We made some progress, I don’t remember!”

Doyoung laughs as the words finally burst out of him as a shout, mirth turning to sternness as Jaehyun tugs harshly on his handcuffs in resentment. He clicks his tongue and sits back on his haunches, running a hand up Jaehyun’s side and over his chest until he can cup his face.

“Be a good boy now, I’m rewarding you,” Doyoung’s voice is low, honey-smooth and so deep, a completely different sound from his normal voice, and it settles low in Jaehyun’s stomach, and almost as if it turns sentient, it goads him into listening to every word the elder says.

“Yes daddy,” he breathes and immediately Doyoung looms over him again and takes his left nipple into his mouth, sucking hard to make Jaehyun moan loudly. He flicks his tongue back and forth over the erect nub as he grips Jaehyun’s waist with both hands, rubbing his thumbs up and down the lines in his firm stomach.

He moans quietly when he leans back and looks over the faint red marks decorating Jaehyun’s neck and chest, and the wanton way his head is tipped back and his mouth is open around the gasps and whines escaping it.

Jaehyun is so finely sculpted, more hard muscle than soft flesh, but none of it is overdone and he makes such a pretty picture with his inky hair accentuating his snowy skin. He is a fine mix of grown man, adolescent boy and porcelain doll, and Doyoung is more attracted to him than he has ever been to anyone else that came before him. He knew that when he first saw him in his ripped jeans and overlarge, pink hoodie at the corner store three streets from his home.

He strokes a hand through Jaehyun’s long bangs, pushing them out of his face, and then pushes back with both hands planted in the mattress until his knees have scooted back far enough that he can lean down and lave his tongue over the skin of Jaehyun’s stomach. Licking over the hard ridges of his ribs and sucking bruises into the area around his navel, he spends minutes covering every inch of Jaehyun’s abdomen with his lips and tongue and teeth.

He noses into the soft area just under Jaehyun’s ribcage on his right side and bites down on the flesh, sucking it into his mouth to create a mark, and Jaehyun yelps at the sudden attack to one of his erogenous zones. Doyoung suckles the spot until a dark red mark is left and Jaehyun is a gasping mess squirming in the sheets.

He moves over Jaehyun’s hipbones, placing chaste kisses over the softly defined ridges and down his thighs, three kisses at a time for each leg, carefully bypassing Jaehyun’s erect cock.

“Are you enjoying yourself baby?” he asks, cheek resting against Jaehyun’s thigh and looking up the younger’s heaving chest to his face. Jaehyun’s head has dipped forwards, chin almost pressed to his chest, and even past the blindfold Doyoung can see his face is drawn in frustration.

“Yes,” he croaks, runs his tongue over his lips and swallows hard, “so much.”

Jaehyun wants nothing more than to beg for Doyoung to touch his dick, but at the same time he doesn’t want him to stop what he’s doing. He knows if he is patient he will get all that he wants in the end.

He holds his breath as Doyoung cups his balls between his fingers, squeezing them gently before slipping his fingers behind them to rub over his perineum. It feels so good, but Jaehyun desperately wants those fingers inside him, massaging his prostate properly and he pleads breathily for it, begging words interrupted by low moans and whimpers.

Doyoung only hums, a high teasing sound, and bites down on the fleshy inside of Jaehyun’s thigh, sucking new marks where old ones have faded. The marks bloom so brightly on Jaehyun’s white skin, pretty blotches of red weaving around his thigh like a colourful tattoo.

“My baby,” Doyoung whispers against his skin, more to himself than to Jaehyun.

It is hard to believe Jaehyun has only been his for a mere three months when it feels like an eternity. Every moment with him is precious, be it good or bad. Every second spent in his presence feels like it will never end, and Doyoung is so happy they stumbled into each other as haltingly, but alarmingly fast and all at once, their lives have been intertwined.

Doyoung can’t imagine days without Jaehyun anymore. Splayed out so pliant in his bed, by his side in the kitchen as they cook, falling asleep with his head on Doyoung’s thigh on the living room couch; he wants Jaehyun everywhere, all the time.

He wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s left thigh and buries his face in the unmarred flesh, pressing chaste kisses into his skin. Jaehyun smells of the magnolia scented shower cream he used to wash himself before Doyoung came home, and it is a soft and warm scent, fitting of the younger’s kind nature.

Jaehyun likes soft things. Likes his clothes a little too big and roomy, enjoys spending a whole day watching sappy romantic comedies from Doyoung’s large, squishy armchair, and lighting scented candles and turning on romantic music to seduce Doyoung into a night of pleasure. He prefers soft kisses and gentle touches instead of hard and fast and senseless fucking. It is why Doyoung almost always takes him on his knees when he is punishing him, when the pleasure is meant for him only, and not Jaehyun. There are no treats for bad boys.

 

Doyoung knows his baby is enjoying himself, even if he is mercilessly avoiding the places Jaehyun wants his touch the most. Jaehyun is being pampered and that’s all he could ask for.

“You’re so pretty covered in my marks,” Doyoung says after he has sucked a ring of them into Jaehyun’s left thigh as well. Jaehyun shakes his head a little, clearing his mind of the hazy veil of pleasure in case Doyoung wants him to respond.

“Do you like it when I mark you?” he hums and Jaehyun nods his head quickly, licking his lips a little desperately.

“Is your mouth dry baby?” Doyoung laughs and Jaehyun holds his breath again as he can feel the elder’s body brushing over his as Doyoung pulls himself close to Jaehyun’s downturned face.

A gentle sigh flows over Jaehyun’s wet lips right before Doyoung’s mouth covers his in a close-lipped kiss.

Doyoung kisses him slowly and for the first time that night Jaehyun wishes the blindfold was not tied so tightly around his head. He wants to see Doyoung’s pretty face so close to his, wants to examine the delicacy of his eyelashes brushing his cheeks and look into his beautiful eyes when Doyoung senses he is being watched.

Jaehyun had always thought kissing with his eyes open would be weird, but with Doyoung nothing seems to be so.

“You’re thinking too much sweetheart,” Doyoung whispers against his lips before he swipes his tongue slowly over them and pulls away.

“I’m barely thinking at all,” Jaehyun whispers back, straining his neck to get closer to Doyoung’s soft mouth again.

“Exactly,” the elder laughs, too far away, and Jaehyun slumps back against the large, downy pillow supporting his back. The metal chain on his handcuffs clink against the swirly iron poles in the decorative headboard and Jaehyun wraps his fingers around the rugged frame and uses the support to undulate his lower body, thrusting his hips towards Doyoung.

“Desperation is only attractive when it is contained Jaehyuna,” Doyoung chides playfully and runs his hands from the curves of Jaehyun’s shoulders to the soft underside of his knees. He tickles the sensitive skin with his fingers and leans down to kiss around the knobs and soft areas of first the right and then the left knee.

“Ah, please,” Jaehyun gasps as Doyoung’s fingers tip-toe up his thighs while he suckles softly on a spot just above his right knee, fingers running all the way to Jaehyun’s crotch before sliding back down his legs. He is so close to touching him now, Jaehyun knows Doyoung is only teasing him and the frustration is causing his body temperature to spike and a few drops of sweat trickles down his face from under the blindfold.

“Please,” he says again, pulling the word out in a moan and for a second he thinks his pleads are being answered, as Doyoung lifts his right leg and bends it at the knee. He grunts in frustration when Doyoung only sets his foot flat against his own chest and runs his hands firmly up and down his calf.

Jaehyun must admit it feels good, Doyoung’s hands massaging his calf with firm strokes and fingers digging into tense muscles, and his naked chest is warm under Jaehyun’s foot. It is good enough for a distraction, but only for a few seconds and Jaehyun is pulling at his restraints, desperate for some relief.

“Stop it,” Doyoung says, loud and harsh, and Jaehyun stills immediately, biting his lips together and holding his breath. He has fucked up now.

Doyoung was being good to him, this was a reward and Jaehyun’s ruined it by being too impatient. He knows from experience that Doyoung only denies him an orgasm when he is being punished, knows that no matter how long it takes, he will, without a doubt, be pushed over that exquisite edge in the end. When Doyoung prolongs touching him like he has been doing, it always feels so good to finally come, Jaehyun can’t understand why he seems to have forgotten that this time.

“I’m sorry,” he mouths, no sound coming past his raw lips. He shudders when Doyoung moves to sit over him, his naked thighs brushing against his and Jaehyun moves his head easily when Doyoung tilts it back into the pillow.

“Have I ever not held to my word?” he asks, voice still stern and Jaehyun gulps with difficulty. Doyoung’s cock is brushing against his stomach, hard and leaking, smearing precum over his skin, and Jaehyun can hardly focus on anything else.

Doyoung runs his hand through Jaehyun’s sweat-matted hair and hums questioningly.

“No!” Jaehyun gasps, curling his fingers over the soft, padded cuffs around his wrists to make sure he won’t make any involuntary movement again.

“You’re so good to me, the best. I’m sorry daddy,” he manages to coat his words with just a smidge of contrition, a difficulty when all his mind is telling him is to moan and plead for more and more and so much more.

Doyoung hovers over him in silence for a long minute, one hand still in his hair and the other balancing his own weight against the headboard past Jaehyun’s head.

“Good boy,” he says finally and leans down to kiss Jaehyun. His right hand moves from Jaehyun’s head to his hip, caressing him gently before he takes Jaehyun’s cock in a soft grip and tugs a couple times on his length.

Jaehyun moans a sound of relief and a shiver goes through his whole body at the longed-for touch, but it is tainted with his own insolence. He doesn’t feel like he deserves it.

Doyoung kisses him again, sliding his tongue past his parted lips and covering every inch of his mouth with it before enticing Jaehyun’s tongue into his own mouth. He moans into the kiss when Jaehyun eagerly laps at his cheeks and the roof of his mouth and wraps their tongues together in a ceaseless dance.

Doyoung sits down on Jaehyun’s thighs and folds both hands around their cocks, rubbing them together, but keeping his grip gentle and teasing.

He lets Jaehyun kiss him for a few seconds more before pushing himself away and slipping off the bed entirely.

Jaehyun whimpers when the bed shifts, a tiny sound of distress as Doyoung leaves him alone again, but he sits patiently, rubbing his feet together as he waits for his lover to return.

Doyoung slips past the curtain to his walk-in closet and quietly opens his jewellery drawer, picking out the gift he bought a few days ago for Jaehyun. The black leather collar is discreet, a thin plain strip, not even a centimetre in thickness, with a small silver ring in the middle.

It had cost him a small fortune, by far the most expensive gift he has bought Jaehyun yet, but if his baby will wear it for him, it will be well worth it.

He stops right before the curtains and bends down to pick an unopened bottle of lube from a small paper bag on the floor before making his way back to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun turns his head blindly towards him when he stops at the edge of the bed and Doyoung leans over him to press a chaste kiss to his mouth before sitting down beside his legs. He places the bottle of lube on the nightstand and opens the latch of the collar.

“Sit still baby,” he says and lays the accessory around Jaehyun’s neck, fastening it again with relative ease. He lays his fingers over the ring and brushes his right hand through Jaehyun’s hair.

“I got you a gift,” he says and Jaehyun hums and smiles largely, dimples appearing on both cheeks.

“I hope you like it.”

Doyoung chews on his bottom lip as he considers how to do this next and his eyes land on the tickler he threw to the floor earlier. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he swoops down to pick it up and crawls onto the bed again, pushing Jaehyun’s legs a little apart to make room for himself between his knees.

He opens the bottle quietly and covers his fingers in lube, and to make sure Jaehyun won’t catch on he leaves it open at the end of the bed. Holding the toy between the fingers of his left hand, he runs it slowly up Jaehyun’s body, covering every inch from his knees to his newly collared throat.

“This again?” Jaehyun complains lightly, always a bit of a brat.

“Shush now,” Doyoung says, moaning a little, and runs the feathery toy over Jaehyun’s balls and around his cock.

Jaehyun shivers at the ticklish sensation to his crotch and preens a little when Doyoung moans. He wonders how good he must look, naked, blindfolded and cuffed to the bed, his new collar tight around his throat, and tips his head back so Doyoung can see it even better.

Doyoung moans again, louder, discarding the toy to run a hand over Jaehyun’s chest instead.

“So good,” he groans, “my baby,” he runs his fingers over Jaehyun’s nipples as his words become more and more choppy, almost choked.

“Such a good boy,” he whispers, more breathless than Jaehyun has heard him outside of when Doyoung has his cock inside him. He had no idea a collar would have such an effect on Doyoung, if he did he would have asked for one ages ago.

“Can I get it now daddy?” Jaehyun asks in his most sultry voice, raising his knees and lifting his ass a little off the mattress by pulling on the bed frame and pushing his feet into the mattress simultaneously.

“Soon,” Doyoung chokes, “soon baby.” He is quiet after that and Jaehyun spreads his legs a little more, enticing Doyoung with everything he has, but his lover only lays a hand on his knee and rubs it in silence.

“Put your legs down Jaehyun,” Doyoung finally says and pushes down against the top of Jaehyun’s right knee. Jaehyun obeys without question, though he is sure his face is one big question mark when Doyoung climbs over him again and wraps a slick hand around his cock.

Doyoung usually can’t resist him at all when he puts himself on display like that, but now he is only stroking his cock and kissing him chastely and thoroughly confusing Jaehyun.

“You’re my good boy,” Doyoung whispers against Jaehyun’s temple and then he holds Jaehyun’s cock steady and sinks slowly down on him.

Jaehyun stills in surprise as Doyoung’s body opens around him and when the head of his cock is inside him a shiver goes through his entire body and his head jerks back into the pillow as his breath is all but punched back into his lungs.

They have never done this before, Jaehyun wasn’t expecting it to ever happen and he was satisfied with that, but Doyoung is unlike anyone he has ever been with and while he is probably the most predictable man in the world, he is also the best thing to ever happen to Jaehyun. He should have known Doyoung wouldn’t play by the rules.

Doyoung sinks a little further down on Jaehyun’s cock before lifting off an inch again, slowly lowering himself until he is sitting in Jaehyun’s lap, the younger’s cock pulsing and warm inside him. Jaehyun’s cock isn’t long, but it is nicely thick and Doyoung always knew it would feel so good inside him.

He reaches out with his left hand and pulls a few sheets of tissue from the box on the nightstand to the right of the bed and cleans his hands of lube, laying his dry hands on Jaehyun’s chest afterwards.

“Do you like this baby?” he whispers and lays a string of kisses along Jaehyun’s jaw.

Jaehyun nods quietly, humming a choked affirmative. His mouth is closed tight, fingers gripping the iron headboard hard enough to turn them white and his body is so stiff under Doyoung, he is afraid Jaehyun might actually hurt himself.

“Relax Jaehyuna,” Doyoung chuckles and strokes his cheeks with gentle fingers. He slips his hands behind Jaehyun’s head and unties the blindfold, pulling it away from Jaehyun’s face and letting it fall to the floor with a twitch of his wrist.

Jaehyun blinks rapidly several times until his eyes adjust to the dim lighting that the black blindfold hadn’t let slip through.

“Do you want me to remove the handcuffs too?” Doyoung asks, no less gentle and no less in control than he is when their positions are reversed.

It is just like any other time they have had sex, Doyoung is still in charge and Jaehyun still listens to every word he says, the feeling is no different now that Doyoung is sitting on Jaehyun’s cock than it is when he is stretching Jaehyun open with his.

He had always thought Doyoung didn’t like this, thought that was maybe the reason he preferred a relationship like theirs, but he was obviously wrong. Jaehyun has never been more glad to have been proven wrong.

“Answer me Jaehyuna,” Doyoung says, using his hand to turn Jaehyun’s face towards his.

The tight, hot cavity around his cock is distracting Jaehyun enough that Doyoung’s words go in one ear and out the other, leaving only traces behind, like _handcuffs_ and _Jaehyuna_ and the sternness in the last sentence.

He has no idea what Doyoung wants with the handcuffs, but he nods desperately either way, thinking nothing could possibly strip him off any pleasure he gets from having his daddy’s ass wrapped tight around his cock.

Doyoung undoes the clasp on Jaehyun’s handcuffs, leaving them dangling from the black iron pole framing the headboard and guides Jaehyun’s clenched fingers away from it, stretching them out as he slowly lowers the younger’s arms to his sides.

“You okay?” he murmurs as he rubs his hands over Jaehyun’s biceps and shoulders.

Jaehyun nods and gulps quietly as he hesitantly wraps his arms around Doyoung.

“Don’t be shy,” he says and takes Jaehyun’s lips in a short kiss. His ass clenches involuntarily around Jaehyun’s cock when he moves and Jaehyun jerks under him and groans from low in his chest. Doyoung moans sweetly against his lips, slipping his tongue inside Jaehyun’s mouth for the briefest of moments before pulling back.

“Why?” Jaehyun asks. He has himself mostly under control again, but anything more than monosyllabic speaking proves a useless effort.

“Because I want to,” Doyoung answers simply and rocks gently in his lap.

Jaehyun can understand that. He loves a cock in his ass too.

His hands grow a little more certain on Doyoung’s body, sliding one up his back and rubbing his thigh with the other while he tilts his chin up in a silent request for a kiss.

Doyoung indulges him and leans his forearms into the pillow, framing Jaehyun’s head, as he fits their mouths together. He lifts slightly from Jaehyun’s lap and falls back again in the same movement, and they both moan loudly at the precursor of the pleasure that is about to come.

Jaehyun holds Doyoung against his chest as the elder rocks back and forth on his cock, keeping him as deep inside him as he can be, while their lips move in languid kisses, slow and relaxed to the rhythm of the music playing.

Doyoung pushes himself up with his hands on Jaehyun’s chest and shoulder, and looks down at him with a gentle smile on his face and in his eyes.

“You feel so good baby,” he whispers and rubs a thumb lightly over Jaehyun’s cheek. The muscles in his thighs clench as he lifts his hips until Jaehyun’s cock is tugging at the outer ring of muscles in his ass and then he sinks slowly into his lap again. He repeats the move two times and then he leans forward and takes Jaehyun’s mouth in a needy kiss.

“Hold me Jaehyuna,” he breathes against his lips and Jaehyun wraps both arms around him, placing one hand in the small of his back and the other between his shoulders. Doyoung frames Jaehyun’s head with his arms and looms over him as they kiss and he moves with gentle undulations on Jaehyun’s cock.

Jaehyun moans a low, constant drone as Doyoung’s walls rub along his length and clenches periodically around him, the slick tightness so warm and welcoming he wishes it would never end.

“Are you close?” Doyoung asks, a breathless whisper against Jaehyun’s cheek and he moans and quickens the pace of his hips for a few seconds when Jaehyun shakes his head no.

“Let’s make it last then,” he says and Jaehyun bites his lower lip as he pulls him back into a kiss.

Doyoung wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and buries his fingers in his hair as he rolls his hips faster on Jaehyun’s cock, swallowing all his moans and running his tongue over every inch of Jaehyun’s mouth.

“So good,” he moans around Jaehyun’s tongue and sits up a little, forearms pressed into Jaehyun’s chest as he rolls his hips firmer against his cock, pulling off as far as he can before it falls out of him and thrusting back against him so slowly he can feel every millimetre of Jaehyun’s thick, smooth cock inside him.

“Mm yes,” Jaehyun moans and thrusts his hips up to meet Doyoung as he sinks down on his cock.

Doyoung sits up immediately, fingers digging painfully into Jaehyun’s forearms.

“Did I say you could do that?” he reprimands and while it is a bit difficult to take him seriously when he is sat on his cock and looking so deliciously frazzled, Jaehyun knows better than to disregard him.

“Sorry daddy,” he moans as Doyoung clenches around him and Doyoung laughs quietly to himself. It seems he has found a new way of making Jaehyun listen.

This relationship they have is all about satisfying Doyoung’s need to be in control after all, and it’s not like he can only do that by turning Jaehyun to putty on his cock.

 

Jaehyun sits at an angle against the pillow at his back, and his almost upright position gives Doyoung the perfect support as he sets his palms against Jaehyun’s pectorals and lifts himself on his knees.

Slowly up and slowly down, he moves on Jaehyun’s cock, clenching around him every time he takes him deep into his body. Every muscle in Jaehyun’s legs clench as he forces his body not to buck up into him, and he keeps his hands loose on either of Doyoung’s hips and his eyes locked on Doyoung’s face.

It feels so good; it is without a doubt the best thing Jaehyun has ever experienced, and he can’t stop moaning as his cock glides along Doyoung’s walls, creating such a delicious friction Jaehyun fears he’ll come too fast. As Doyoung’s movements quicken, even if just a little, the friction increases and Jaehyun feel the clench in his stomach that always signifies a coming orgasm.

“Stop!” he cries and Doyoung halts immediately, sitting still in Jaehyun’s lap and relaxing his ass around him. He rubs comfortingly over Jaehyun’s chest as the younger takes steadying breaths, eyes closed to avoid any visual stimulants that could help push him over the edge.

It takes a few minutes before he feels safe to continue, probably because Doyoung’s ass still holds his cock in a tight grip, no matter how relaxed his daddy is.

“Okay, I’m okay,” he says, swallowing loudly and groaning when Doyoung immediately lifts from his lap and sinks down on his cock again in one smooth move.

“Good boy,” he praises him and Jaehyun can’t help how he preens, fingers digging into Doyoung’s hips and cheeks dimpling. He loves it more and more every time Doyoung tells him he is a good boy.

Doyoung tugs at Jaehyun’s biceps until he lifts away from the pillow and their chests press together, and then he lays his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulders and tugs his head back by his hair and sticks his tongue in his open mouth. Moving his tongue restlessly around in Jaehyun’s mouth, he lifts from his lap and sets a faster pace than ever before, fucking himself on Jaehyun’s cock in a mix of shallow and deep thrusts. His moans are swallowed up by Jaehyun’s mouth, breathless and high and so different from the low grunts and groaned curses he makes when he has Jaehyun on his back or on all four or bent over a sturdy appliance. It is a nice change, more fitting of Doyoung’s cute characteristics, and Jaehyun is happy for it. It feels more real this way; knowing that he has seen every side of Doyoung both in and out of bed.

Their relationship is not one-dimensional; it is not a shallow agreement or a satisfying of someone’s kink. It is a love, unconventional maybe, and still brand new, but growing steadily day by day. It is something that fits the both of them perfectly, that gives Doyoung the control he needs and teaches Jaehyun how much he loves giving it to him. He is subordinate to his daddy, but in a way that still makes him an equal. He knows Doyoung will never do something he doesn’t like, trusts him not to push it too far or to take too much, just like how Doyoung trusts Jaehyun to tell him if he does.

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers when Doyoung pulls away from his mouth, and his daddy jerks above him, lifting a little too far off his cock so it slips out of him. Neither moves to correct it, leaving a cold emptiness in them both, but they are too focused on each other’s eyes to mind too much.

Jaehyun’s eyes are wide and a little glassy, but so loving and Doyoung’s heart beats harder in his chest at the open emotion in the dark depths.

“I love you too,” he whispers, eyes welling with joyful tears. He laughs breathlessly and blinks hard so a few tears slip over his eyelids.

He hides them in Jaehyun’s kiss, two smiling mouths meeting with delight, and they fall back into the pillow together, arms wrapped around each other.

“I love you daddy,” Jaehyun murmurs, so sweet and innocent with his eyes curving and his cheeks dimpling so his entire face is smiling up at Doyoung.

“I love you too baby,” Doyoung says as he slips Jaehyun’s cock inside his body again.

It feels wrong to rush it now, and he sets a slow pace, shallow thrusts of his hips against Jaehyun’s cock making sure it stays deep inside him at all times.

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung again and holds them close together as he slips back into the pleasurable haze Doyoung’s warm, clenching ass creates in his mind. It’s almost overwhelming, being constantly caught in that hotness and he can barely follow his own thoughts as his mouth starts spewing a whispered mantra of _so good_ and _yesyesyes_ and _please daddy_. He doesn’t even know what he is begging for, all he wants is for Doyoung to not stop.

 

Doyoung is brushing his hair back softly like how he does when Jaehyun is close to falling asleep in his lap and it is so intimate, Jaehyun wants so badly to be kissed.

He moves his chin up just a little, over and over in soft gesturing jerks, while biting his lips and running his tongue over his teeth and whimpering quietly.

Doyoung smiles softly down at him and cups his cheeks in both palms to press a lingering kiss on Jaehyun’s upturned lips.

“Play with my hair?” Jaehyun requests, and Doyoung slips his fingers back into his damp locks and teases Jaehyun’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it gently while his hips continue to move.

Jaehyun slips a little down in the bed and sets his feet into the mattress to steady himself and the shift of his cock inside Doyoung causes it to rub against his lover’s prostate. Doyoung cries out sharply and clenches around the base of Jaehyun’s cock, rolling his hips in circles and eights. The friction it creates against his prostate propels him quickly towards an orgasm, his stomach clenching and his thighs shaking as he nears the precipice.

“I’m close baby,” he gasps and Jaehyun moans with him, telling him with his wet eyes and ragged breathing that he is just as close to that anticipated finale.

Jaehyun’s fingers dig hard into Doyoung’s back and his toes curl, thighs clenching as he holds his breath as he lingers right on the edge, just waiting for Doyoung to tell him it’s okay to fall.

Doyoung fucks himself on Jaehyun’s cock three more times, lifting up and thrusting back hard, before he stills and looks Jaehyun right in the eye.

“Come for me baby,” he says and Jaehyun comes instantly, semen shooting from the tip of his cock to smear Doyoung’s clenching walls, and his head tips back as he moans long and loud to the ceiling.

Doyoung comes a second after he has finished and his ass flutters teasingly around his cock as Doyoung hunches down towards his chest and catches his come in his palm. His daddy is always quiet when he comes, always holds his breath to prolong the feeling, and his face looks so pretty, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and mouth gaping open so softly.

Jaehyun likes that Doyoung always makes him cum first, because that means he gets to focus on how beautiful euphoria looks on him.

 

With a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, Doyoung’s eyes flutters open. He smiles a tiny smile at Jaehyun and runs his clean hand through the younger’s hair.

“Was I good daddy?” Jaehyun asks and clears his throat as his voice comes out a little hoarse.

Doyoung’s smile grows to show off his gums and Jaehyun feels warmth blossom in his cheeks at the silent praise.

“You were very good baby,” Doyoung whispers and leans over him to press a kiss to his temple. He slips from his lap then and sets an unsteady foot on the floor, pulling himself carefully off the bed. He dries the cum off his hand with tissues and picks the used ones from before from the nightstand and walks, a little unsteadily, to the ensuite.

Jaehyun watches him silently, still splayed boneless on the bed, and smiles satisfactorily at the trail of his cum sliding down the inside of Doyoung’s thighs.

He reaches for a few sheets of tissue to clean himself, but stops when Doyoung steps back into the bedroom and clears his throat at him. In his hands, he holds a wet washcloth and Jaehyun settles happily against the pillow again with his arms at his sides and waits for Doyoung to clean him up.

They’ll shower later, and if Jaehyun is lucky, Doyoung might fuck him before then, but for the moment, they settle together in bed, Jaehyun cuddling close into his daddy’s chest.

He enjoys the hair petting in silence for a few minutes, running his fingers over Doyoung’s lightly muscled chest, before he tips his head up to catch Doyoung’s eyes.

“I don’t understand it though, why? Really, why?” he asks, laying his palm flat over Doyoung’s sternum.

Doyoung hums at first and moves his left hand from Jaehyun’s hair to wrap his fingers around the younger’s wrist.

“What am I to you, Jaehyuna?” he asks.

“You’re my daddy,” comes the easy, expected answer.

Doyoung hums in agreement and places a chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead.

“And what does that mean?”

Jaehyun takes a moment to gather his thoughts, wanting to get this as right as possible.

“It means that you take care of me, and I listen—“ Doyoung interrupts him with a muted smile and a thumb brushing over his cheek.

“Being your daddy means I take care of you; I teach you right from wrong, punish you when you’re a bad boy and reward you when you’re a good boy, and most of this is sexual, yes. I am also your safe place, that is my duty to always be. Now, where in any of that does it say that _I_ always have to fuck _you_?”

Jaehyun huffs a sound of confusion and happiness and frustration all mixed together, and wiggles his shoulders a little. A habit he does when he doesn’t know what to say.

“I just thought … normally that’s how this kind of relationship works isn’t it?!”

His voice comes out more frustrated than he meant, but the thought of their relationship changing now, scares him. He is comfortable with what they have, because Doyoung _is_ his safe place, and he doesn’t want that to change.

“Then we make our own rules,” Doyoung says, tilting Jaehyun’s head up more so he can lay a kiss on his mouth.

“Actually, only one rule.”

He looks Jaehyun hard in the eye and Jaehyun opens his eyes wide and bites his lips together, ears piqued.

“You listen to what I tell you, and you do as you are told. My word is law.”

Jaehyun nods quickly, humming in the affirmative as he pulls himself closer against Doyoung’s chest and wraps a leg around his hips.

“Yes daddy, your word is law,” he says and smiles widely as a wave of relief washes over him. There is safety in giving Doyoung that much control over him and he is so glad that won’t change.

They cuddle in quiet after that, exchanging pecks and gentle pets while their bodies cool down. Doyoung runs his fingers over the collar around Jaehyun’s neck, halting questioningly when his baby makes a startled noise and struggles to sit up.

Jaehyun trips over his own feet when he hurries to the tall mirror hanging on the wall next to the curtain partition. He looks himself over, tilting his head back and to either side to admire the little black band properly.

“Do you like it?” Doyoung asks from the bed and Jaehyun meets his eyes in the mirror and nods excitedly.

“It’s custom made,” Doyoung says as he crooks a finger at Jaehyun to come back to bed.

“I couldn’t find any in the store that I thought would suit you.”

Jaehyun climbs back onto the bed and settles with his knees on either side of Doyoung, sitting down in his lap.

“You like it,” he says with a big smile, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Doyoung nods and hums, running his hands over Jaehyun’s thighs.

“I do,” he says and raises his eyebrows at the younger when Jaehyun wiggles in his lap and his smile turn even more smug.

“Yeah, but you _like_ it,” he needles, poking Doyoung in the stomach, “you got so hot and started moaning when you put it on me.”

Doyoung makes a sound of pretend realisation and just as Jaehyun’s smile can’t get any smugger he says; “I also had three of my fingers inside me at the time.”

Jaehyun’s face falls so quick it is like Doyoung flipped a switch, and he slumps dejectedly, his disappointment so obvious it almost makes Doyoung laugh.

He sits up to bring his mouth close to Jaehyun’s throat and licks over the skin right under the collar. Hooking the tip of his finger in the small ring, he tugs gently on it and lays kisses along the thin leather strip.

“I love it so much baby, you look so hot,” he whispers against the gentle slope of Jaehyun’s jaw and his baby shivers on top of him, almost tipping backwards when his head falls back.

Doyoung steadies him with a hand in the middle of his back and bites down on the soft flesh under Jaehyun’s jaw, sucking it into his mouth to create another mark.

“Will you always wear it for me baby?” he asks softly and Jaehyun hums, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders and hiding his face in his daddy’s neck.

“Always daddy, I love it,” he whispers, cheeks flaming, and Doyoung holds him tightly as he falls back against the pillow, Jaehyun cuddling into his chest and sighing contentedly as his daddy’s arms keep him close, warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)
> 
> Kudos stokes my fire (or a comment if there was something you really liked)


End file.
